dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Flute
Flute '''is a Namekian that lives on Earth and trains under West Kai at the West Kai Academy alongside Mizuna and Adelaide. Although Flute is considered genderless, she identifies as females and is on a journey to obtain the Dragon Balls in order to truly become one. Appearance Personality Flute is very shy and as well as polite around most people, including those she is comfortable around. She will always apologize to someone, even if she didn't do anything wrong. She is rather quiet and blushes when complimented, even when its from her friends. Flute is a fast learner and is able to adapt to combat very rapidly. She soon came to be the one ready for combat and prepared for the enemy, despite not really being suited for battle herself. Her actions suggest that she admires the rest of the students at the West Kai Academy in a way, as she wishes that she could be of better use to everyone. She often feels as though her powers restrict her as she is often being protected instead of doing the protecting, resulting in Flute developing a large feeling of insecurity. History Synopsis Technique and Abilities '''Great Ki Output: Flute possesses a great amount of Ki that often rivals her companions despite her not wishing to partake in battle. When angered, Flute's energy level spikes and often exudes from her body with the appearance of a purple flame. She notes that she does not usually remember what happens most of the time after this happens, but becomes visibly exhausted from the output of energy. Barrier Creation By focusing her Ki, Flute is able to create completely solid barriers by super compressing the air around her in order to form their various shapes. She uses this to protect her allies from a large variety of attacks or even use them offensively by forming her barriers around an opponent, preventing them from taking actions. The barriers she makes can be hollow, solid, or a combination between them where it is hollow in the center, but solid through the rest of the shape. These barriers are primarily used for defense and have progressed to point at which they cannot be shattered by the impressively destructive powers of her teammates. It is ironically this very ability that causes her to be protected the most in combat as her skills are invaluable in a large battle. Techniques Regeneration: Like most Namekians, Flute possesses the ability to regenerate her limbs when they are destroyed, as seen when she restored her arms after they were ripped off by Hatsu. Camouflage: Demonstrated in her fight against Bandou, Flute has shown the capability of using her Ki to hide her presence, disguising herself and allowing her to blend in with the surrouding area and even completely mask her energy levels so well that even West Kai couldn't track her. Ki Spheres: Category:Female Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Main Characters Category:West Kai Student Category:Martial Artist Category:Martial Arts Student Category:Namekians Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Dragon Ball Unmei Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Character